The implantation of knee prosthetics require the distal end of the femur to be prepared to receive a femoral component of the knee prosthetic. This preparation generally requires the resection of various surfaces of the femur to ensure the proper coupling of the knee prosthetic to the resected surfaces. Various guides are known to assist the surgeon in locating cutting blades used to resect the femur.
The location and size of cuts to the femur generally correspond to internal surfaces within the femoral prosthetics. The location of the surfaces may change depending on the size of the prosthetics used. To this end, a femoral sizing guide is used to determine the size of the femoral prosthetic which will be implanted at the implantation site of the particular patient.
Femoral knee prosthesis are made available in a range of standard sizes. A femoral sizing guide is used to assist the selection of a standard sized femoral knee prosthetic which will best fit the requirements of a particular implantation site. The size and orientation of the implant is a function of kinematic and biomechanical considerations. In this regard, the femoral sizing guide is used to measure the condyles of the patient's femur and specifies the proper location of guiding apertures within the femur. As such, it is necessary to provide a reliable femoral sizing guide which is configured to allow the surgeon to determine the size and proper orientation of the femoral implant.